Pokemon: Ryu's legend
by Kiryu's Soul
Summary: After running into a new trainer, who is then battled by Iris, the gang has a new comer to the team. A new comer who has only six pokemon, but is considered a legendary trainer because of his team... A team of Pokemon that will shake the Unova and Kalos regions to they're cores. OCxharem. AshxDawn. ON WRITERS BLOCK! PM ME WITH IDEAS!
1. Chapter one: Is that Rayquaza?

**I don't own Pokemon...I just own Jacob Ryu-Oak-Jira, my OC and his Pokemon team. Anyways...Hope you like it!**

**" Pokemon sounds/ Pokemon form talking."**

_**' Pokemon/ Pokemon form **_**_thinking.'_**

" Human/ Human form talking."

_' human/ Human form thinking.'_

**Here's a quick bio on my OC**

**'Name': Ryu.**

**Real name: unknown.**

**Age: 15.**

**Relations: Samuel Oak.**

**Height: 5'11".**

**Weight: 195 LBS.**

**Appearance: His face resembles a younger Samuel Oak, but pale skinned, blazing orange eyes with slit pupils. He has pointed ears, small fangs and claws, he has a slim but toned body type, he has jet black hair that reaches his shoulders, the bangs are sweeped away to show his face, theres spikes of hair that look like a crest of horns.**

**Normal clothing he wears: He wears a blood red business suit, complete with red dress pants, black dress shoes, white under shirt, red suit jacket, black belt with a gold buckle, and a black tie.**

**Personality: He has a wild sense of humor, can be abit insane when in battles, but he's perfectly safe near people and Pokemon's. Can be loyal to his grandfather and friends.**

**He's only had six Pokemon his whole life. He was lucky when he got his starter Pokemon... A Shiny Charmander he named Enderkiin.**

**I hope you guys like this OC, It took me a while to come up with him.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in the Unova region in the world of Pokemon, powerful creatures that inhabit the air, land, and oceans. It was quite in a small forest till a young boy, 14 to 15 years of age, yelled something as he ran into a new boy.

" OI! Watch were your going you ass!" the boy yelled as a girl with a large amount of hair with two...pig tails?.. pulls him away while a tall thin man with green hair sighed as he went up and greeted the new boy.

" I'm sorry about him...My names Cilan! Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan held out his hand for the boy to shake. But only for the boy grab his hand and pull him into a hug before letting go.

" My names Ryu. And thats all you should know." the now known Ryu said as he went up and hugged the girl and other boy. The boy trying to squirm away, the girl blushed as she could feel Ryu's toned chest.

" Now may I know you two's names?" Ryu asked as he let go of the two other teens. The boy stood up and put his hat back on his spiky black hair.

" My names Ash Ketchum! And I wanna be a pokemon master!" Ash claimed with his thumb up and one eye closed.

" My names Iris, and I wish to be a dragon master!" said Iris as she was still blushing, her Pokemon, Axew, popped out of her hair and called his name.

**" Axew!" **He called happily. Ryu laughed at the small thing's antics, which was popping out of someone's hair.

" That's a nice dragon type you got there...but mine kind out shine yours...by alot." Ryu stated, a smirk on his lips...oh he'd say alot to get into a battle to show off his team. It worked, Iris fumed.

" Your no older then me! There's now way you could have a better dragon type! Your probably bluffing!" Iris said as she jabbed Ryu's chest with a finger. " Oh...really...wanna battle then?" Ryu smirked even bigger, his small fangs showing.

Cilan sighed as he got ready to referee the match. " You know how battles go...I hope." he sighed as he made Ash stand next to him, Ash's Pikachu poking just over his hat.

" Begin!" Cilan called as he brought his hand down.

" Dragonite I chose you!" Iris called as she threw a pokeball out, it opened with a white light that shaped into a large Dragonite. **" DRAGONITE!" **it called as it unfurled it's small wings. Ryu grined insanely as he puled out a purple pokeball with a pink M on it above the button.

_' A Masterball!?' _Thought Cilan and Ash as they looked at each other.

" MEWTWO! IT'S TIME TO PLAY!" Ryu called as he threw the ball into the air as it burst open and white energy shaped into the 6'7" form of Mewtwo. The SAME Mewtwo that turned Ash into stone.

_' WHAT!? THAT CAN'T BE!?' _Ash thought as he started on in disbelief. Cilan sighed knowing that this match was going to end fast.

" Opps...sorry..forgot we're only allowed to use our dragon types... Mewtwo-oniisan you can stand by me." Ryu said as Mewtwo sweat dropped at his partners antics before walking over to the spot next to Ryu. Ryu laughed and pulled out another Masterball.

_' Another one?! Who is this kid!?' _everyone thought. Ryu shouted.

" RAYQUAZA! COME ON OUT BUDDY!" he called as he held out the Masterball as it popped open and white energy formed into the Sky high Pokemon, Rayquaza. But this was also the same Rayquaza Ash had seen fight Deoxys!

_' O-Okat! Maybe he does have better dragon types!' _Iris then thought of something. " Hey Ryu!"

" What?" the black haired boy said as he looked Iris.

" Let's make a deal! if I win you give me Rayquaza!" she said. A large smile on her face.

" And if I win?" Ryu asked as he cleaned Mewtwo's and Rayquaza's Masterballs

" I'll go on a date with you!" Ash looked up when Iris said this, a smile on his face, knowing now his friend will lose. But that means she'll get a date out of it and that means he can call Dawn and see what she's been up too.

Iris smiled as she told Dragonite what to do. " USE DRAGON RUSH FROM HERE!" Dragonite nodded and took off at what was probably to speed of sound as a white dragon shaped formed around it.

" Rayquaza... Use Dragon rush as well...but use your twister move as well." Ryu said as Rayquaza nodded and started to spin his body at the speed of sound and then was engulfed by the same white dragon as Dragonite and took off.

The two dragons collided, the attacks cause a very large gust of wind that bent trees by and inch, uprooted a few bushes. There was also a large clound of dust, hiding the two dragons.

" Mewtwo-oniisan... please clear the dust with a push." Ryu told his partner, of which Mewtwo nodded and used a large amount of psychic energy to pus the dust away. Allowing everyone to see the struggling dragons, Rayquaza's tail/body/ was halfway dragging while Dragonite's wings had some holes and his scales were dirty.

" Dragonite use Dragon claw!"

" Rayquaza! dodge it now!"

Rayquaza flew out of the way of a set of glowing white claws from Dragonite's attack just in time. " Rayquaza, use bite, then toss Dragonite in the air and use Dragon rage with Dragon rush." Ryu called towards his green Sky high Pokemon. Everyone's eyes widen when Rayquaza bit into Dragonite's scales, causing some blood to leak out, then toss the yellow dragon like a ragdoll before dragon rushing Dragonite while firing Dragon rage. The attacks hit, knocking the poor yellow dragon out cold, some blood leaking from it's shoulder. Iris ran up to her downed dragon with some random bandages.

Ash took this moment to run up to Ryu...well try to anways. Ash was quickly grabbed by one of Rayquaza's hands and Mewtwo holding a fist covered in purple energy to his chest.

" Ash... oh I've heard of you...you've met my Pokemon my team before...well except my starter. Anyway...they will do anything to protect me... Mewtwo I look up to as my older brother seeing as I'm an only child." Ryu said as he walked up to Ash, snapping his fingers as Rayquaza returned to his Masterball while Mewtwo stayed out and let Ash fall to the dirt...before falling into the large crater behind him..

" GAH!" was all Ash said when he hit a rock at the bottom, next to Iris and her Dragonite. " Ash? are you ok?" Iris asked.

While the battle was going on, there was a certain group of three watching.

" That twerp has Giovanni's Mewtwo!" Exclaimed a man with blue hair wearing a short white jacket and black under shirt. The jacket had a big red R on it.

" Do we take the masterball it's in? James" Asked a woman with long redish hair that that was in a very weird style...

" Will you two blukas shut up!? That twerp just sent out a Rayquaza!" yelled a cat like Pokemon with a gold coin on it's head. The two humans looked back at the battle, just as Rayquaza used bite, Dragon rush and Dragon rage on the Dragonite. The cat Pokemon, a Meowth, smiled as he pulled the two humans towards a large balloon shaped like a Meowth's head.

" Come on ya two idiots! We're getting that twerp's whole team tonight." with that the group left in their balloon.

Back with the gang.

Cilan stood up and stepped towards Ryu. " May i say something?" he asked, after getting a nod from both Mewtwo and Ryu, Cilan proceeded.

" I was wondering if you could tell me what Pokemon you have on your team? Not to be nosy" Cilan asked. Ryu rubbed his chin before motioning for everyone to sit around him, even Mewtwo sat down...right next to Ash. " Yourteammate, Cilan, has asked me what kind of Pokemon I have on my team... Well why should I tell you when I can just show you them!" Ryu took out his other two Masterballs and three normal Pokeballs. He threw them into the air, the balls opened and the monster inside fell to the ground in poses, calling they're names.

**" HAXORUS!" ** roared Haxorus as he landed with one knee in the ground and a hand open on the ground and his other hand open and high in the air. His gold eyes store into everyone's souls.

**" Giratina.." **said Giratina as his Altered form reared back like a horse with his four front legs kicking and his wings fanned out. His red eyes sent chills down even Mewtwo's back.

**" RAYQUAZA!" **roared the green snake-like dragon as he did his normal idle pose (His pose in X and Y). Yellow eyes glowing with childish play.

**" AERODACTYL!" **yelled Aerodactyl as he unfurled his wings as he stood up from the ground, screeching while looking at the sky.

" And my starter...whose stuck in his...well...new form." Ryu said as a black dot formed in the sky, getting bigger till it looked a..Charizard was flying towards them. The Charizard landed as it's wings unfurled and it's arms went straight and the fin like projections on it's arm waved in the wind, the large middle crest sliced the air as it lifted it's head up and fired purple fire into the air, a large spike sat at its tail base and just before the purple tail flame there were three spikes. The Charizard's legs looked like bigger Mewtwo legs with three white claws.

" Meet my shiny Mega Charizard Y, Enderkiin." Ryu said as he gestured his hand towards the massive Charizard that reached 10'7", not including the middle crest on its head. Enderkiin's black scales gleamed in the sun light and the red under wings shadowed Ryu from the sun's rays. Ryu smiled as he looked at the face of Ash, Iris and Cilan. Enderkiin's eyes glowed with childish humor and adult seriousness.

" Now...I'll tell you all how I got them...only if you allow me to join your journey...Ash Ketchum." Ryu said as he walked towards Ash, holding his hand out. Ash looked at the legendary Pokemons, the Mega Charizard, and the Haxorus. Before smirking and standing up, Pikachu sitting on his left shoulder.

" Okay! You can join me on my journeys!" Ash said as he shook hands with Ryu. Ryu's Pokeman seemed to be cheering in someway of they're own, even Mewtwo looked glad.

_**' Now we don't have to be alone, now my 'brother' has another human to talk** **with.'** _Mewtwo thought before turning towards Ryu's team and nodded before they all returned to there Masterballs/Pokeballs.

From that day. Ash found someone who could be a rival as much as Gary, but also be as much as a friend Brock was... and this made the teen smile with joy.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? bad? good? This is my first Pokemon fanfiction so be gentle if your going to flame it.**


	2. Chapter two: A battle on a boat?

**I don't own Pokemon...I just own Jacob Ryu-Oak-Jira, my OC and his Pokemon team. Anyways...Hope you like it!**

**" Pokemon sounds/ Pokemon form talking."**

_**' Pokemon/ Pokemon form **_**_thinking.'_**

" Human/ Human form talking."

_' human/ Human form thinking.'_

**Here's a quick bio on my OC's team:**

**1: Enderkiin) A Kalos charizard shiny that is some how stuck in Mega Y form. Takes nothing lightly, is the most serious on Ryu's team. He WILL fight other charizards or fire types for fun though.**

**2: Rayquaza) He may be the legendary sky high dragon flying type, but this dragon just LOVES to act childish... and will even become a chibi to beg for food.**

**3: Giratina) This ghost dragon can easily become depressed over the smallest of things... Especially when someone says he's scary... -_-**

**4: Mewtwo) Looking at Ryu as a younger brother, he'll do anything to ensure his bro is happy and safe, even if it means having to do stupid schemes**

**5: Haxorus) The final evolution in Axew's family tree, Ryu's Haxorus is a very...well... he's a pervert of a dragon... the thought of naked women can cause this 'mighty' dragon to fall to a nosebleed. XD  
**

**6: Aerodactyl) This fossil Pokemon was Ryu's latest addition to the team, he is also on par with Mewtwo in terms of speed. LOVES to pull pranks on humans and Pokemon's alike.**

**There you guys go! Sure the teams a bit OP, but with how they act its like a father taking his kids to a movie XD. P.S: Enderkiin's the father X'D**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

( No ones POV )

We later find Ash and friends standing at a port, two friends were heading off to Kalos, Ryu's home. Iris and Axew were waving frantically as Axew and Haxorus waved bye to each other.

**" HAXO!"**

**" AXEW!"**

Ryu's Pokemon had become great friends with Cilan and Iris and their pokemon. But back to the two friends leaving, Ryu had traveled with the gang for a good two weeks ( Flash backs later :P ) before asking Ash if he wanted to see Kalos, of course after hearing about Mega Evolving, Ash was excited to get there. Ryu couldn't help but let his whole team roam the cruise as it started to leave port. Poor Haxorus's nose couldn't stop the blood as he fell into the pool... a pool full of girls in bikinis! Even they could tell he was a perv... so he later had two black eyes and a large bump on his head.

Ash sweat dropped at the behavior of Ryu's Pokemon. He's seen how serious and emotionless Enderkiin can be, he's seen how childish Rayquaza can be, he's seen how protective Mewtwo could be, he's seen how easily depressed and scared Giratina can get, he's seen Aerodactyl prank many people... and Haxorus...such the perverted dragon he is. All in all, Ash really enjoyed meeting Ryu's team and Ryu himself.

" So what's Kalos like anyway, besides Mega Evolutions?" Ash asked as he could hear Enderkiin grumble something in poke-speak while trying to stop a slightly drunken Rayquaza from preforming a dragon rush.

Ryu smiled at the younger boy. " Well, from what i remember its quite a fascinating place, full of Pokemon from all the regions!", Ash was in awe, maybe his Pikachu could meet other pikachus!

" But Pikachus are very rare there...meh." Ryu shrugged as he turned and saw Giratina cowering in the shadow filled corner. " Not again! Gira! It's ok! your not scary. and the baby's not going to hurt you...Mkay?" He said to try and calm the large ghost dragon type. Ryu then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and looked and saw it was the ship's captain.

" Excuse me young man, but your not allowed to have Pokemon above 200 pounds out of their pokeballs." the captain said as he stroked his tough white beard. Ryu grinned.

" How about a deal?" this made the old sea dog's lips curl in a smile.

" A deal?" the captain said.

" We battle, If I win I get to keep my team out." Ryu stated calmly.

" And if I win?" the sea dog asked.

" I send my pokemon to a PC till were in Kalos bay." Now the old man chuckled. " Why not, I haven't had a good challenge in awhile." Ryu smirked as the captain pressed a button by the pool with his foot, this caused a trap door to close over the pool after everyone got out. The pool had just turned into a battle field.

The captain stood on the side with an X on it, Ryu stood on the Y side.

" ENDERKIIN!" Ryu yelled as Enderkiin landed infront of him.

" Hmm...a shiny Mega Charizard Y...rare to see one stuck in mega form." the old sea dog smiled as he pulled out a blue and red greatball. " BLAZETTE! I CHOOSE YOU!" the captain yelled as he sent out a female shiny Charizard.

" Enderkiin...dragon rage then use tackle...hehehe!" Ryu giggles insanely.

**" ROOAAAR!" **Enderkiin roared as he shot a blue dragon rage at Blazette, who had just barely dodged the attack but was hit by tackle. The captain paled, his charizard has never been defeated...he quickly pulled out a rainbow stone with X on it.

" BLAZETTE! CATCH IT!" he tossed the stone just as Blazette grabbed it as she turned green and quickly changed into a shiny Mega Charizard X. " USE DRAGON RUSH ON HIM GIRL!" Blazette nodded as she dashed forth, engulfed by a white dragon shape as she collided with Enderkiin.

Enderkiin took the attack right in the gut, he was sent into the air...but still being a flying type meant this was home turf...even more so when Blazette flew into the air.

" Enderkiin...Use planned attack Omega Z..." Ryu said as he raised his hand slowly before bringing it down really fast. Enderkiin's body was engulfed in the dragon rage flames, fire formed two more wings and a set of armor for Enderkiin. Said SM-Y (Shiny Mega Y) charizard took off at the speed of sound, ramming into Blazette's chest, he then proceeded to punch her face till they hit the battle grounds... Blazette was a normal shiny again as she was unconscious.

" Winner!" Ryu cheered while Enderkiin huffed and went back to glaring at anyone that tried to touch him. The captain chuckled as he returned Blazette.

" You did good girl." the captain then looked at Ryu, " A deals a deal...your Pokemon may stay out. And even if I won...id let you keep them out because you'd put up a good fight...but whats your name by the way?"

" Ryu! Kalos regions dragon type trainer and cross breeder and champion!", The captain spit out the pipe he was about to smoke from.

" Your the gaki I got my charizard from!?" He exclaimed, Ryu nodded as he went to the buffet to chow down with a very hungry Pokemon team.

_' Well I'll be damned... To think I got to battle my Blazette's breeder.' _the old sea dog took a drag from his pipe before re-opening the normal pool and returning to the control room.

Ash had watched his friend Ryu show more of his team's power. Ash also saw what kind of mega stone he'll get for his own charizard. The day ends as Ryu and Ash get closer and closer to Kalos region, what new adventures will Ash be confronted with on his journey?

* * *

**Sorry if it's alittle small but this was all I had for the second chapter. and leave your choice, in the reviews, on which stone Ash should pick!**

**X or Y?**

**Ji na!**


	3. Chapter three sneak peek!

**I don't own Pokemon...I just own Jacob Ryu-Oak-Jira, my OC and his Pokemon team. Anyways...Hope you like it! THIS IS ONLY A SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER SO DONT FLAME FOR THE SHORTNESS DAMMIT!**

**" Pokemon sounds/ Pokemon form talking."**

_**' Pokemon/ Pokemon form **_**_thinking.'_**

" Human/ Human form talking."

_' human/ Human form thinking.'_

**Here's a quick bio on my OC's team:**

**1: Enderkiin) A Kalos charizard shiny that is some how stuck in Mega Y form. Takes nothing lightly, is the most serious on Ryu's team. He WILL fight other charizards or fire types for fun though.**

**2: Rayquaza) He may be the legendary sky high dragon flying type, but this dragon just LOVES to act childish... and will even become a chibi to beg for food.**

**3: Giratina) This ghost dragon can easily become depressed over the smallest of things... Especially when someone says he's scary... -_-**

**4: Mewtwo) Looking at Ryu as a younger brother, he'll do anything to ensure his bro is happy and safe, even if it means having to do stupid schemes**

**5: Haxorus) The final evolution in Axew's family tree, Ryu's Haxorus is a very...well... he's a pervert of a dragon... the thought of naked women can cause this 'mighty' dragon to fall to a nosebleed. XD  
**

**6: Aerodactyl) This fossil Pokemon was Ryu's latest addition to the team, he is also on par with Mewtwo in terms of speed. LOVES to pull pranks on humans and Pokemon's alike.**

**There you guys go! Sure the teams a bit OP, but with how they act its like a father taking his kids to a movie XD. P.S: Enderkiin's the father X'D**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

( No ones POV )

Ryu and Ash stepped off the boat in Kalos bay. " Now Ash... Ive been wondering about something.." Ryu said as he brushed some strands of hair out of his face, his weird Poke-Team walking/flying behind him and Ash. Pikachu was sitting on Mewtwo's head.

" Yeah, Ryu?" Ash asked in reply.

" You know those stones for mega evolving I told you about right?" A nod in response.

" Well I have an 'X' Stone left...one for a Charizard." Ryu said calmly as he pulled out a strange stone. " I was wondering if you wanted to give it to your Charizard." Ash had very wide eyes by now... He carefully took the stone out of Ryu's hand. " I'd love to.. I'm glad I have my Charizard right now too. Come on out buddy!" Ryu grinned as the new fire-type came out.

" So your Charizard is female?" Ryu asked as he looked over Ash's shorter Charizard.

" What?! He's a GIRL!"

" Yeah why'd you think she was shorter then other Charizards... and her wing span is larger then a male thats not Mega Evolved." Ryu said as he pushed Ash towards his female Charizard. " C'mon, get on her back, Me and my team and leading to to my farm!" Ash nodded as he mounted his newly found female Charizard and followed Ryu and his team, Haxorus being carried by Aerodactyl, the perverted dragon grumbling about not having wings in poke-speak.

Nine hours later, A place that looked much like Oak Laboratories but with 5 acres of land.

Ryu and his team all landed in the grassy field close to a three story farm house, which in turn had a very large barn with a sign saying "Hatchery" next to it.

" Welcome to Drake Lands! This is my breeding farm, my home land and the place I protect almost extinct dragon types, bring back extinct dragon types and breed dragon types! Did I say dragon types enough!" Ryu exclaimed as he and he team of Pokemon ran towards the large barn. " C'mon ash, I wanna show you something!" Ryu and his team disappeared into the barn, Ash and his Charizard looked at each other before the fire-type shrugged and went in with Ash following close behind. As Ash entered the hatchery his jaw dropped.

There were babies of dragon types he'd never seen before, there was one that looked like a dinosaur with a white mane of feathers around it's neck and big blue eyes and a small orange crest. There was a baby that looked like a glob of light purple goo with green eyes, there was all kinds of dragon type babies, some were flying around, others were fight or playing. But had caught Ashes eye, and Ryu was standing right next to it, as was Pikachu.

" Come 'ere, Ash, come meet the newest baby." The teen waved his hand towards Ash, who slowly walked over to the basket filled with hay.

Ash and his Charizard had wide eyes as they gazed at the newest Pokemon that was born. It was almost bigger the Pikachu, it had yellow scales, blue stripes from it's eyes which were green, it had a snake like body and a crest of rainbow colored feathers on it's head, no arm, and more feathers on the tail tip.

" This is a dragon type I created, I call it a Quztel. Its also a Fairy/Dragon type so it can cos quite a lot of damage if trained right." Ryu smiled as he stroked the small things scales.


End file.
